Y U So Meme?
Y U So Meme? is the seventh episode of Season 2 and the 17th episode overall of the Dick Figures series. Plot Aww Yea! Full of rage, Red tracks down TROLLz0r, a Flame War gamer who is forever kicking his ass. Transcript (Shows Red and Blue playing Flame War) Red: Get back here, fucktard! No one spawn-camps Red! Blue: Watch out! Grenades! Trips, trips, trips! Oh shit! Sniper! (Shows Red's avatar getting killed, showing the text: - Headshot!) The Game: SNAIPE! TROLLz0r (audio message): Haha, headshot bitch! Haha, suck my balls, you Indian. Red: You fuckin' camper! Come down here and try some no scopes, pusseh! The Game: Respawn. (Shows Red's avatar respawn but Trollzor stabs him immediately, showing the text: - Stabbed!)'' The Game: SHIET! TROLLz0r ''(audio message): Haha, you like to get stabbed? (Shows Trollzor's avatar tea-bagging Red's avatar) Red: Who uses a knife?! (Shows Red's avatar respawns, but Trollzor shoots him immediately) The Game: HEADSHOT! TROLLz0r (audio message): Boom, haha. Red: (bellows in frustration) Goddamn it!! Who is this asshole?! (Shows the game stats) Blue: TROLLz0r. Oh, man, look at that KDR. What a playaaa. Red: I'm gonna find this guy, put my boot up his ass! Blue: You're not even wearing boots. Red: Right up his ass. Blue: It's just a game, man. Red: ASS! (Time lapse. Blue is on his computer.) Red: Uuuugh! Can't you use your nerd powers to find him? Blue: I told you, I prefer to be called a hacker. Blue: It's a unix system, I know this... (Clicks on black box. Red gasps.) Red: There he is! ENHANCE! ENHANCE! (Shows their apartment building.) Blue: (gasp) ''But that means... ''(Red and Blue run out of their apartment and Red kicks down their neighbor's door) Red: ARGH! Are you TROLLz0r? TROLLz0r: (Y U No Rage Face) Y U No knock?! TROLLz0r: (OMG/Oh Crap Face, with deep voice) I almost had a killing spree! (Eats Nyan Cat.) Blue: Are you the one camping out there in the bell tower? TROLLz0r: (Trollface) Maybeh... Computer: YOU WIN! FLAME WAR! TROLLz0r: (Aww Yea Guy) Awwwwww, yeah! First place, bitches! TROLLz0r: (LOOOOOL Face) LOOOOL! Blue: Ugh, he's so cool! Red: (low voice) The fires of hell have no fury like mine... (TROLLz0r turns into stare dad, then into rage guy) TROLLz0r: Listen, bro, you got a problem with my coolness? Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! (Puts his hand behind Red) Red: Hover haaand! TROLLz0r: 'Cause if you do, I've got pistols on hang 'em high ready to go. Red: Bring it, turd cannon! Blue: Oh shit, is that a collectors edition maxitron? (TROLLz0r and Blue talk at the same time) Trollz0r: Yep! Waited all day in line at comic expo for it, gotta drink some butter-beer, too. Oh, look at this poster of Olivia Munn, so haaaawt! Blue: No way. Sweet. No way, Awsome! Cool, Wow! So hot.... Blue: (Sweet Jesus, Have Mercy Face) SWEET JESUS! TROLLz0r: Wanna go to the comic book store? Blue: Heck yeah! TROOLz0r: K, thanks, bye. (He and Blue leave Red all alone.) (The song "Raindrops Keep Falling on My Red" plays) (Red lies on his couch, face first) (Breaks a window with a rock) (Plays an electric guitar and burns the amplifier and the building) (Whacks book shelf with a baseball bat) (Ignites fireworks INDOORS) Red: Hmmm, fuck this! (He poops on a pillow, then looks up and gasps.) (Shows a "Vengance Poster") Red: You're right! That is the answer! Thanks, poster! Red:'' (calls someone on a phone)'' Hey, you're at home, right? I have a mission for you. TROLLz0r: ♪Haters gonna hate...♪ (Sees the Fat Ugly Girl) (Me Gusta Face) Me gusta... (Trollz0r gets closer to the Fat Ugly Girl) TROLLz0r: Hey, girl, you lookin' good! You wanna come back to my place and derp? Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhhh! (The Fat Girl walks away) TROLLz0r: Wait, wha-? You're leaving me? Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, (crying) Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu- (Forever Alone face) FOREVER ALOOOONE! Red: (to Fat Ugly Girl) Ahh, you did great. (Inserts a dollar under the Fat Ugly Girl's boobs/tits) (deep voice) NOW GO HOME. (TROLLz0r rolling on floor, crying) Blue: Hey, man. Sorry I hung out with that guy. He's a total dick. Red: It's cool. Hakuna matata! (Punches Blue in the face, knocking him down.) Blue: Ohh, my face! Narrator: (Words coming out of nowhere) AND NOT A SINGLE FUCK WAS GIVEN THAT DAY. -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title *These cat's either are displayed because of the vengence poster or when he ate the Nyan Cat. *This title's I's made reference to yet another meme, "Longcat". Recurring Gags Episode Ending The I's were replaced with Longcat and Tacgnol (Alternate version of Longcat). Red Floating None. Auto-Tune Use None The Last Line Being Cut None. Internet Memes﻿ *Y U No Rage face (Y U No knock?) *Nyan Cat (eaten by the OMG Rage Face) *OMG Rage Face (I almost had a killing spree *eats Nyan cat*) *Troll Face (Maybeh) *AAAAWWW YEAHHHH! (AAAAAAWWWWW Yeah! first place bitches!) *LOL Face (LOOOOOL) *Staredad *Rage Guy w/ a Scumbag Hat (Majority of the episode) *Hover Hand (Hover Hand!/Used by Red) *Sweet Jesus (Used by Blue) *Me Gusta (Me Gusta...) *Forever Alone (FOREVER ALONE!!) *And Not a Single Fuck Was Given That Day (Used by a narrator only) Continuity *The Flame War Game was played again, but the gameplay was different. *The Fat Ugly Girl has returned and is alive﻿ *Blue is called Blueballs again (on the scoreboard). The first time was in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada Trivia *This episode features Trollz0r's debut. *It is shown Blue is terrible at Flame War since he got -50 points. *The Fat Ugly Girl remains to be alive in this episode. **Even though Red tells the Fat Ugly Girl to go home every time they are both seen together, he paid her to break Trollz0r's heart. *Pink, Stacy & Lord Tourettes weren't in this episode, but on the scoreboard, you can see their game names PinKAlive, HotStacy69, and LordF!#&, obviously stating that they were also playing Flame War. *This is the 2nd episode showing more than one meme. *Red owned Blue for the 2nd or 3rd time. The first time was in the Tea Bag Teaser. *Red says "Hakuna Matata", which is a reference to one of the best animated films, The Lion King. *Red says "ASS!" which is a reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd. *Trollz0r says "SUCK MY BALLS" which is a reference to South Park (as said by Eric Cartman). *"Flame War" is a reference to the game, Call of Duty. *This is the second time the videogame "Flame War" has been mentioned, first was in Flame War. **The layout of Flame War seemed different than the first. *This is the second episode that referenced Leroy Jenkins. The first time mentioned on Flame War. *Many people thought that Trollz0r would do the Rage Face Meme instead of the Forever Alone Meme after the Fat Ugly Girl walks away from him. *When Blue says, "I prefer to be called a hacker. It's a unix system, I know this." it is a reference to Jurassic Park. *This is the lowest-rated episode so far, most likely due to many old memes being brought up. *Red kicks down the door to Trollz0r's apartment. However, later in the episode, Blue closes the door, which should have been on the floor, when he and Trollz0r are going to the comic book store. *There was a song playing in the montage with which was "Rain drops keep falling on my Red". This song is a parody of the song "Rain Drops Keep Falling on my Head". it also heard in the watch more Dick Figures (video ending). *This is the first episode that has over 1,000,000 views in two/three weeks, meaning because of the memes that are shown in this episode the episode became a hit quickly (despite the many hate comments on YouTube). *If you look at the scoreboard, you'll see that the scores aren't in order from highest score to lowest, instead the scores are just in a random order. The only person's score that is in the correct place is Trollz0r's score. Here is the correct order: **Trollz0r **LordF!#& **PinKAlive **HotStacy69 **LeroyJ. **RedD34TH **IluvBoobs **BlueBallz *''Y U So Meme? ''is likely a reference to "Y u so mean?" or to " Y U NO meme." *Many fans agree that IluvBoobs (one of the game names on the scoreboard) is either Raccoon or The Fat Ugly Girl (as said in YouTube comments). A few fans think it could be Broseph. *Trollz0r's faces are in Memebase. *This is the only episode where it shows that Red gets really bored without having Blue by his side. Full Episode/Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes